


Ce n'était pas la première fois

by duskalia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskalia/pseuds/duskalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis que Derek est devenu Alpha, ses rapports avec Stiles ont bien changé.</p><p>Sterek PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'était pas la première fois

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles se retrouvait nu, à genoux aux pieds de Derek. Le nouvel Alpha se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir rejeté l'adolescent quand celui-ci lui avait fait des avances. Certes, au début, il avait fallut qu'il se retienne, joue le parfait petit-ami, fasse particulièrement attention à Scott et à ses Betas. Un mot de travers et Stiles risquait de vouloir tout arrêter.  
   
Derek ne put empêcher un sourire pernicieux d'étirer ses lèvres. Devant lui, l'adolescent attendait impatiemment que Derek se décide, lui dise quoi faire. Il ne prendrait aucune décision, ne bougerait que si l'Alpha lui donnait l'ordre de le faire. Après quelques mois, Stiles était devenu le parfait petit soumis, prêt à obéir à la moindre demande de son Maître.  
   
« Regarde-toi, Stiles. Qu'est ce que Scott dirait s'il te voyait ? Et Lydia ? »  
   
Le loup-garou se délecta de l'anticipation mêlé à la mortification qu'il pouvait sentir imprégner chaque pore de la peau de sa victime. S'il y avait une chose qui embrasait l'adolescent, c'était l'humiliation que Derek lui faisait subir.  
   
« Scott serait probablement dégoûté, hm ? Et Lydia... Je parie que Lydia serait excitée. Elle aimerait t'avoir à ses pieds, t'utiliser pour son plaisir. »  
   
Derek s'approcha et empoigna la mâchoire de jeune homme agenouillé devant lui, le forçant à lui faire face. L'obligeant à rencontrer ses yeux, devenus rouges.  
   
« Tu aimerais ça, être la chienne de Lydia. Je peux le sentir. »  
   
Il lui lança un sourire mauvais, laissa ses ongles s'allonger et effleurer la peau fragile sous ses doigts.  
   
« Devenir la putain de tous, une petite salope utilisée par tout le monde. Un trou rempli par toutes les bites de Beacon Hills, être la chienne en chaleur dont toute la ville use et abuse. »  
   
Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et Derek se demanda un instant si Stiles pensait vraiment qu'il risquait de mettre ses propos à exécution. Il jeta le jeune humain au sol, lui cracha au visage et se retourna. Il sentit la crainte de Stiles et se délecta de ses émotions. Il savait d'où elles venaient. L'angoisse que Derek l'abandonne maintenant, nu et bandant, incapable de chercher la jouissance ailleurs que vers l'Alpha.  
   
C'était une des premières peurs que Derek s'était efforcé de développer. Dans le but que Stiles n'aille pas chercher la satisfaction ailleurs, qu'il soit obliger de revenir vers lui, et surtout qu'il endure les souffrances que l'Alpha lui soumettait dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques miettes de plaisir. Et c'était une des peurs que Derek réveillait régulièrement.  
   
Derek s'assit sur le lit, et se caressa l'entrejambe à travers son jean. Faisant mine d'avoir oublié l'autre personne présente, il abaissa sa braguette et, ne portant pas de sous vêtement, prit son érection en main. Il jeta la tête en arrière, arquant tout son corps, fermant les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, respirant le désir de Stiles, son envie désespérée de s'approcher. Écoutant son souffle s'accélérer, les battements de son cœur se précipiter.  
   
Mettant fin à ses souffrances pour mieux lui en infliger de nouvelles, le lycanthrope le regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura :  
   
« Personne ne veut de toi. Personne ne s'intéresse à toi. Tu es seul, Stiles. Mais moi, je te vois. Je vois exactement ce que tu es. Une petite pute qui a besoin de l'attention de quelqu'un. Qui a besoin d'un Maître pour le prendre en main. Et tu aimes ça, quand je m'occupe de toi. Pas vrai ? »  
   
Le geignement qu'il eut en réponse fut si faible que sans son ouïe surdéveloppée, il ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu. La respiration de Stiles s'accéléra encore plus et il hocha la tête par à-coup.  
   
« Viens ici. »  
   
Derek lui fit un geste de la main, signe de venir à lui et Stiles obéit, s'approchant à quatre pattes. Il s'arrêta entre les jambes de l'Alpha. Ce dernier ne tenta pas de retenir le rire qui lui monta aux lèvres en voyant l'adolescent prendre une inspiration, fermant les yeux et embrasser le jean sombre de l'Alpha.  
   
« Qu'est ce que tu aimerais, Stiles. Dis-moi ? »  
   
Le regard vrillé sur le membre dressé devant lui, la réponse ne faisait aucun doute. Mais bien que sa langue passe rapidement sur ses lèvres, Stiles ne prononça pas un mot, poussant le vice jusqu'à secouer légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Mécontent de voir ses ordres désobéit, le loup-garou se mit à grogner et gifla les joues rougissantes de l'adolescent.  
   
« Ne joue pas les prudes avec moi. Et réponds. »  
   
Et malgré les propos dégradant et la violence dont Derek faisait preuve, l'excitation de Stiles ne baissait pas pour autant, son pénis toujours en érection.  
   
« B...Baise-moi ? » fut la réponse, timide.  
   
« Utilise tes mots, Stiles. Toi qui d'habitude ne peux pas te taire, serais-tu incapable de t'exprimer ? »  
   
« Je veux que... Que tu me baises. S'il te plaît. Comme la pute que je suis. Prends-moi et utilise-moi. »  
   
Les yeux de Derek brillèrent, rouges vifs alors qu'un grondement résonnait dans sa gorge, tel un loup prêt à attaquer. Il attrapa le corps devant lui et, à une vitesse surhumaine, l'allongea sur le lit, visage écrasé contre le matelas. Le lycan se positionna au dessus de lui, et passa sa main sur la colonne vertébrale offerte à lui.  
   
« J'espère que tu t'es bien préparé avant de venir parce que c'est tout ce à quoi tu auras droit aujourd'hui. »  
   
Et sans plus de cérémonie, il écarta les cuisses de l'adolescent et entra en lui. Son membre complètement engagé, il ressortit presque intégralement avant de revenir entièrement. Sans laisser le temps à Stiles de s'habituer, il imprima un mouvement de va et vient brutal. L'humain sous lui était complètement désorienté.  
   
« Regarde-toi. Gémir de plaisir alors que je te fais souffrir. »  
   
Entendre les cris de plaisir, mêlés aux sanglots de l'adolescent lui donna une impression de pouvoir et de toute-puissance. Ses yeux écarlates luisaient d'une satisfaction malsaine alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour laisser échapper des petits grognements de plaisir. Perdu dans sa satisfaction personnelle, l'Alpha ne prêtait aucune attention au corps sous lui. Il cherchait la jouissance en se noyant dans les sensations que lui procurait le sexe.  
   
Alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme approcher, il ouvrit les yeux et s'adressa à Stiles.  
   
« Tu n'es bon qu'à me faire du bien. Juste une chose, même plus un être humain, mais un sex-toy à utiliser selon mes envies. »  
   
Derek se pencha et lécha la sueur perlant sur la nuque face à lui. Le goût salé de la transpiration presque complètement balayé par celui âcre de l'humiliation. Il mordit la chaire à sa portée avec ses dents humaines, ne perçant pas la peau mais la meurtrissant de façon à laisser une marque. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour jouir, sa semence jaillissant par jet sur le matelas. Après quelques va et vient supplémentaires, Derek le suivit dans l'orgasme.  
   
Haletant, le loup-garou s'effondra sur Stiles. Après quelques minutes, il se retira et s'affala à côté de lui. L'adolescent en profita pour s'approcher et se coller à lui, posant son visage ruisselant de sueur sur le ventre tout aussi moite de transpiration du lycan. A peine fut-il installer que Derek passa ses doigts sur le crâne du garçon murmurant un « bon garçon » avant de s'assoupir, rapidement suivit par ledit bon garçon. 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Lee, d'avoir pris le temps de me supporter et surtout d'avoir corrigé mes plus horribles erreurs. Merci ♥


End file.
